The Pink Princess And Her Black Knight
by WALAO EH
Summary: All princesses have their own knights in shining armor right? AU. Multi chp. Yuri fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**no**

**Alternate Universe**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Horns blared and trumpets sounded as the palace doors swung open heavily.

Striding in with his head held up high, the prince makes his way up the aisle towards the throne, determination set deep into his eyes. He was not alone in this seemingly impossible quest of his though.

A hundred knights toiled in after him through the doors. The hall was barely big enough to fit the prince's 'gallant' army, and hence, the knights spilled through the halls and out the doors, all of them making their way in noisily with the rustling of their armor.

Arriving at the foot of the throne, the prince pins a hand to his chest and bows politely.

''So what business do you have here again, Kyousuke?'' The queen asks flatly from the throne. She knew of course, the reason why he came, but figured it to be more respectful of her to ask.

Straightening himself up, Kyousuke grins at the queen and opens his mouth to speak.

''Queen Kaname, I am here for the hand of your daughter, and I would love it very much to be able to see her. I haven't been seeing her much lately after all.''

The queen flinches upon hearing the words from the prince and clears her throat nervously, but before she could open her mouth to speak, the grey haired prince cuts her off quickly.

''My men here are well equipped and trained, I brought them specifically to show them to the princess. She's in safe hands as long as she marries me.''

''Well...I know that you are putting a lot of effort into this but...''

.

.

* * *

Kyousuke of the violin kingdom was one of the many suitors of Princess Madoka. Though he was different in a way that he was kind of…persistent, or in other words, _desperate_. He had already made five non-stop visits to the Kaname palace this week. Madoka had entertained him, but had made it clear that she wasn't interested in him in his first two visits.

However Prince Kyousuke, having taken a liking to Madoka, believed that he could worm his way _forcefully _into her heart by showing the princess his talents and thus, the _persistency_.

Freaked out and utterly disturbed by Kyousuke's multiple attempts in getting accepted, Madoka was forced to run and hide every time she sensed his coming, leaving the poor queen and king to cook up flimsy excuses for her absence to the desperate prince.

And in this case, right now, _she was indeed hiding_, dodging surreptitiously like a ninja throughout the palace halls.

Slipping out through a back door quietly, Madoka makes her way past the court yard into the palace gardens, huffing and panting as she did so. The garden was a haven of tranquility for her, a place where she came to appreciate the art called Mother Nature, and yet now she was using it as a getaway from an annoying prince.

Puffing her cheeks up irritably, Madoka sits down on a bench and stretches out her arms, closing her eyes shut as she did so. _''Great.''_ She mused, _''Now I'm feeling really guilty about causing mum and dad trouble every time. Maybe I should just ban that Kyousuke guy out from the palace, this way he won't-_

_Clang!_

Madoka literally jumped at the noise, she hurriedly poised herself to run, but stopped when she found herself staring at a knight sprawled on the ground a few meters away from her. His helmet was apparently worn backwards. Confused, she opened and closed her mouth like a fish, before snapping full on alert again when the knight gets up unsteadily.

Brushing himself up, the knight stumbles forward and shuffles off, banging into a tree soon after, causing Madoka to chuckle a bit at his silliness.

_Well...It wouldn't hurt to help him..._

Muttering under his breath and trying to pull his helmet off, the knight bends down on the grass and struggles with his helmet, hands grasping randomly at the piece of heavy metal when suddenly, it was pulled off his head in a quick and swift manner. Long tendrils of dark hair spilled out of it the moment the helmet was lifted, causing the princess to widen her eyes in surprise.

''Oh…It's a girl…'' Madoka thought stupidly as she took in the knight's features. The knight meanwhile was in a state of panic, glancing around furtively at her surroundings.

''_And a very pretty one too…''_

Upon setting her gaze upon Madoka, she smiles softly and the princess holds her breath.

''Thanks, I'm so sorry but I have to go.'' The knight said hurriedly, not even bothering to explain how on earth she was wearing her helmet the wrong way then. Annoyance could without a doubt be heard in her voice.

Bowing her head politely towards Madoka and retrieving her helmet, the dark haired girl turns to leave, but was stopped dead in her tracks when a hand grasps hers tightly.

''Don't go, stay here with me.''

* * *

**A/N: NO. This story is kind of hard to write…I have 0 knowledge about princesses and what crap so forgive me if its weird. Omg nonspecific stop making me laugh whenever you accidentally review halfway okay! And 29tailNekoKyoko…Your name…..**

**INSPIRED TO WRITE BECOZ MADOHOMU RANTED ABOUT SADNESS OF KYOKO AND MAMI TO ME WHEN I WAS EATING AND MADE ME MOODLESS AND I DECIDED TO IGNORE HER AND WRITE HAPPINESS. YOU TREAT MADOHOMU LIKE TOM AND JERRY YOU ASS! HMPG GMPG!**

**ARGH FORGET IT THIS STORY SUCKS IDK WHETHER I WANNA CONTINUE ANYMORE.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

The knight stops dead in her tracks and turns around. Her gaze drifted over the hand that grasps hers, lingering there for an agonizing long period of time before slowly drifting back up towards the it's owner.

''Do you need something?'' The dark haired girl intoned, tilting her head slightly to the side. She tried shaking Madoka's hand off, but the pinkette wasn't going to let it go. Not now anyways.

It was painfully obvious that the dark haired girl wasn't keen to stay and Madoka sweat drops when she feels the other girl's discomfort.

"Maybe I should try to start a conversation first?" Madoka pondered before grinning, giving a small pat on her back inwardly for her brilliant idea. Without thinking, she spat out the words that struck her mind.

"You're really pretty!"

The moment the words left her mouth did she realized that it was the end. It was worse than she thought it would be. Awkwardly, she glanced at the girl shyly, wishing she could just face palm herself right there. A silence ensued and thoughts of just digging a hole in the garden and hiding herself there flooded her mind.

'' W-What I meant was that you are pretty for a knight you know! I thought they are all covered with scars or something because they fight and stuff…'' Madoka laughed, rubbing the back of her head lightly, trying in vain to lighten the mood. Madoka knew that she was being plain dumb and silly now, stereotyping knights unfairly from storybooks alone. But she didn't care; all she was concerned about was to hold onto the other knight for a tad longer.

The dark hair girl lets out a sigh much to Madoka's surprise. The pinkette thought that she would just pull her hand away and walk off.

''I'm not really a knight you know…'' The dark haired girl retorts, closing her eyes and letting out another huge sigh. ''Rather, I'm training to be one, but right now I'm nothing more than an errand girl.''

The princess heard of things like that from the king, her father, before. The path to attaining a knight's status is a difficult one, and that's why knights are looked upon with utmost respect and pride. People training to become knights would have to take on numerous tasks or quests, all of them ranging from cleaning a house, to escorting people and catching petty thieves, and only by completing a set number of these tasks would one become a real knight officially. Though most people would just give up halfway because of the sheer difficulty of it all.

Nodding her head in understanding, Madoka cocks her head to the side. ''Then why are you wearing a knight's armor when you aren't one yet?'' Madoka could have sworn her father had told her too that it was morally a crime to wear a knight's armor when you aren't one.

''The prince wanted a bunch of people to just act as knights in his…pursue of some princess in this palace…'' The dark haired girl scrunches her eyebrows together. ''I'm not suppose to tell an outsider about this though, so could you keep quiet about this?''

_''That lying prince…''_ Madoka mutters softly before smiling up towards the other girl.

''Sure…Then as an exchange, can I ask you another question?

The knight nods curtly, may as well answer the next question before leaving after all.

''Why are you wearing your helmet backwards?''

The knights visibly stiffened up at the question, she clenched and un-clenched her fists and Madoka worries about whether she had accidentally threaded on a land mine.

''A friend did this.'' The knight replied tersely, gritting her teeth as she did so. She pulls her hand away from Madoka's and the pinkette tried not to let bitter disappointment show on her face. ''I have to go, it was nice talking to you.''

''Wait! What's your name?'' Madoka calls out, stumbling after the knight.

''Akemi Homura, but just Homura is fine.'' The knight answers, gathering her hair and fixing her helmet on. Without a second glance back at Madoka, she strides away, out of the gardens.

''Homura huh…'' Madoka repeats.

''Homura…''

* * *

**A/N: SPECIAL THANKS TO BARBECUE PARTNER MADOHOMU FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS. IDK WHY BUT I'M DEPROVING IN BOTH WRITING AND DRAWING SO DONT BE SAD OKAY. SO SRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS COZ I HATE SEEING HALFWAY DONE STUFF. ( except for my homework )**

**SCHOOL IS STARTING SO I WANT TO CRY. WHAT AM I STUDYING FOR MAN, WOW AND ANOTHER 3 YEARS I WILL BE WORKING FULL TIME. THAT IS, IF ANYONE WANT SOMEONE LIKE ME DESTROYING THEIR COMPANY.**

**LIFE SUCKS SERIOUSLY. JUST THINKING ABOUT HOW I MAY FORGET ABOUT MADOHOMU AND MSMM AND NICE PEOPLE WHEN IM AN ADULT MAKES ME SAD AND TEARS ROLL DOWN LIKE SAYAKA'S.**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS ANYWAY. LOVE ALL OF U.**


	3. Chapter 3

o

o

o

o

Days had passed since Madoka and Homura's fateful and 'blessed' meeting. Prince Kyousuke had eventually given up on waiting for the princess and decided to make his way home, not before declaring his return to the castle in a few days time with his troops again of course.

* * *

o

o

Madoka sighed loudly. Her heart ached to see the dark-haired beauty again. Something about Homura was just so captivating that Madoka couldn't stop thinking about her. She actually cooked up a plan all by herself to actually see the knight again, but looking back now, she found that it actually outright sucked. But this may be her only chance of getting her knight in shining armor closer to her, so even with the most utmost reluctance did she brush herself off her feet and announce the initiation of her plan confidently.

Tapping her fingers eagerly on her window sill, Madoka paces around, eyes searching frantically into the distance, ''is that dumb prince late today?'' the pinkette mutters, clicking her tongue in annoyance. She had specially told the servants and her parents to act all extra nice-y today too. It wasn't easy, oh no, it was hard as hell. Not to mention, apart from the acting all nice and stuff, she had a _special request_ too.

Her parents had suspiciously side-eyed her and asked for an explanation, causing the pinkette to go through all that unnecessary hassle of brushing it off as something trivial. What was she supposed to say after all? That she was going through all this for a stupid girl crush? Um, duh, no way man.

Nevertheless, after all that trouble, if that dumb prince decided not to come today she swore to herself she would….

As if in reply, trumpets bellowed loudly in the distance, causing Madoka to flinch at the loud blaring sound.

Madoka narrowed her eyes. 'Speak of the devil.'

Sprinting down the stairs hurriedly, the princess ran past the halls, signaling to her servants to get ready their positions. Catching her breath behind the palace doors, the princess took in a huge breath, forced out her cutest smile, and opened the palace doors.

Swinging outwards with a loud screech, prince Kyousuke widened his eyes upon setting his sights on the princess. It only took a second however, for the confused expression on his face to be swiped off and be taken over by that of a smug, 'charming' smile. Meanwhile on the other hand, Madoka was tempted to just shut the palace doors right back at his face.

The servants glanced at each other nervously and Madoka pretended to clear her throat. Snapping to attention, the servants bowed respectfully at the prince. Kyousuke's smirk grew.

''Oh princess, I knew that I was able to touch your heart.''

Stepping forward, the prince smoothly took Madoka's hand in his, bowing his head down slightly to give it a soft peck. When the kiss was given, the pinkette twitched uncomfortably and her smile faltered, this was as bad as that time when she was ten and her father accidentally touched her chest when lifting her up in his arms. It was awkward and disgusting. But at least it was an accident; this was by far ten times more awkward and disgusting.

Awkward and disgusting.

Pulling back with a jolt, Madoka smiled up at the prince.

''I've been waiting for you to come my d-dear prince. I have so m-much to say to you.''

Madoka mentally slapped herself for stuttering in her words and making herself sound cheesy. Part of her wanted to just bail out and chase the prince out of her palace now. But all this is for Homura…Homura…Homura…Homura…Homura

''Is that so?'' The prince replies, snapping Madoka out of her trance. It was obvious that the prince was charmed by Madoka's words. He was practically glowing with pride now. ''I have a lot to say to you too, I just wanted to let you know that you are beautiful-''

By this time, the pinkette moved her attention to Kyousuke's army. Her main focus was not him after all, It was of that charming knight she saw that day…

Just a few minutes and the pinkette spotted her crush, they were fated to be with each other after all. Homura did not have her helmet on this time, and was standing beside a laughing redhead; the redhead seemed to be joking about something while the dark haired girl seemed downright pissed.

Smiling to herself, the princess wanted to give a small wave to Homura, but stopped short when she saw the dark haired beauty break into a soft smile at the redhead.

Madoka's face crumpled at the sight. Those two seemed real chummy, what if they were actually-

Falling into her own pit of depression, it was only after Kyousuke shook her lightly by the shoulders did Madoka glance wearily up at him.

''What.''

''Would I have the honour of going in?'' The grey haired prince replied, smiling and smoothly slinging an arm over the pinkette's shoulders.

''Yeah, whatever.'' Was the curt reply, followed by a surprise squeak from Kyousuke as Madoka threw his arm off her roughly.

Madoka was honestly in a mess right now. She had no idea whether to continue with the initiation of her plan or just give it up right now. She might have had the wrong idea with the redhead and Homura after all. Sighing to herself, Madoka decided to take a break at the gardens, ditching Kyousuke with her poor parents once again.

This was where it all started, and maybe this was where it should end too.

Kneeling down slowly into the grass, Madoka slowly pouted. She felt miserable. She hated feeling this way, she was so excited and happy to see Homura, and yet when she had the chance to, she had to see her acting all close with somebody else.

''This sucks.'' Madoka mutters to herself, poking at a flower in front of her.

''What is?''

Snapping alert, the pinkette swirls around to meet the owner of the familiar voice. Lo and Behold, It was none other than the knight Madoka had a crush on. Lowering her gaze slightly, Madoka looked away from her and shifted her gaze upon the grass. The grass suddenly seemed a lot more interesting to her now.

''What are you doing here.'' It wasn't really a question but a statement. Part of Madoka felt happy but more at this time, irritated at Homura now, not that she knew the reason why.

''The king and queen told us to take a self-tour around your castle, while they are talking about future plans with your boyfriend that is.'' Homura smirked, walking over towards the pinkette. At least Madoka thought she was walking towards her, Homura's rattling of her armor was getting louder and noisier.

''He's not my boyfriend!'' Madoka muttered awkwardly.

''Oh really? You gave him a real warm welcome just now.''

_Rattle, rattle._

''I did not!''

''The king and queen seem to act nicer towards him today too. You said something to them huh?''

_Rattle, rattle clang!_

_I did all this just because I wanted to see you…_

''Your armor is really noisy.'' Madoka snaps irritably, standing up and turning around.

To her surprise, she found herself just inches away from the Homura's face. Widening her eyes slightly, the pinkette takes a few stumbling steps back, tripping on her third step and falling backwards. Squeezing her eyes shut, she braced herself for the pain, sting, whatever, but was instead pulled roughly to the front, colliding heavily with the dark haired girl's armor.

It hurt. But Madoka was way more embarrassed than concerned about the pain right now.

_''H-Homura. Are you attached?''_

* * *

**A/N: **

**SINCE MADOHOMU IS SO NICE TODAY AND WRITE ME FIC.**

**MADOHOMU OYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE, I AM TOO BUSY TICKLING PEOPLE AND PRESENTING MY ASSHOLE DESIGN PROJECTS. I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND I HOPE YOU PEOPLE HAVE NOT FORGET ME BEAUTY. I WILL WRITE MORE SOON COZ I GOT TWO MONTHS HOLIDAY I THINK HELL YEAH MAN LIKE SERIOUSLY I HAD ENOUGH WITH WAKING UP EARLY IN THE MORNING TO DRAW.**

**WILL ADD MORE FLUFF COZ I CAN.**


End file.
